Every side to a story
by bforbeautiful
Summary: Massie and Derrick are best friends until one of them wants something more...Kristen finds out shes poor, freaks out and goes wild with partying and guys, poor Kemp! Cam's pen pal comes to visit and she's fun and really pretty too but what about claire?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about EVERYONE okay? When I though of this I was just going to write about Massie and Derrick but then I started writing about the other girls… So I was thinking I'd just focus on one person each chapter and do it from their POV cool?**

**Please tell me if you like it or not! I know it's boring having to review and stuff but please do so that I know if I should continue the story.**

***Constructive Criticism!! =)**

****I do not own any of these characters if that isn't already obvious to you guys =P**

**Massie Block:** She is best friends with all the girls but is even closer to Derrick a.k.a. Derrington. All that talk about Derrick liking her is all rumours but wait… why does she feel that she'd rather watch Derrick play video games than have an all-out shopping spree? Is Massie starting to like Derrick more than a best friend?

**Dylan Marvil:** Is worried about Kristen, the others think it's just a phase but Dylan knows that there's something wrong…

**Alicia Rivera: **Wants to be with Josh more than anything but knows that he doesn't think that she's his "type" so she decides to change for him.

**Claire Lyons: **Cam is the one and she knows it but what happens when he starts spending more time with his pen pal visiting from Europe than her? It doesn't help that that he's giving _her _gummies too…

**Kristen Gregory: **Is scared when she finds out the bad news about her dad's company. How is she supposed to go to the mall with her friends when she can't afford to buy anything anymore? She ditches her boyfriend Kemp and decides to distract herself and finds herself hanging out with Dune Baxter and the older crowd…

_P.S. All the regular characters are around fifteen here except for Dune, he's seventeen ; ) _

**Derrington: **Has always liked Massie as more than a friend but doesn't want to ruin their friendship by telling her… But he's finally decided that he wants them to be together and plans on telling her at "the right time".

**Dune Baxter: **Thinks that Kristen is pretty cool for somebody who is two years younger than him. He introduces her to his friends but Kristen goes wild with all the partying and he gets worried about her.

**Cam Fisher: **He has Claire as his girlfriend, he's on the football team _(I'm English so soccer=football),_ and everything is going pretty well for him. But when his pen pal (it was a class project) comes to visit him he thinks that she's nice, pretty, funny and unlike Claire she's up for anything and is the opposite of shy. He likes hanging out with Amelie (Ah-muh-lie) but Claire is who he wants! …Right?

**Kemp Hurley: **Kristen…Kristen…Kristen… Doesn't know why she suddenly stopped talking to him, things were going pretty well…weren't they? Dylan's been giving me the strangest excuses no something is DEFinately up! Is she cheating on him???

❤ Samantha


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for reviewing guys! =)**

**Since I know that everybody's favourite is massington (mine too) I'll start with them. This chapter is gonna be about Massie and Derrick, so enjoy!**

**Hey do you think I should take one of the characters' story out? Cuz I'm worried that it might be too much, what do you guys think? And then I could make it into another story…hmm… anyways please review! =)**

**By the pool, Massie's house.**

**2:34 pm**

**(P.S. they are both in the pool =P)**

"Can you believe we are starting 8th grade tomorrow?? I've been stressing about what to wear for weeks! I was thinking about going with my purple…"

"Mass? You do remember I'm a guy right?" said Derrick jokingly "Besides you always look great." "Thanks" Massie said smiling, "Sorry… I'm just sooo excited for the first day of school! And then I get to see Alicia, Kuh-laire, Dylan and Kristen again! Can you believe that I won't be able to see any of them before tomorrow? I wish I could see what they were planning on wearing…" and started staring into space, Derrick started laughing. "Is that all you girls ever think about? Clothes?" "…no I think of other things…" She pouted. "Aww, come on, you know I didn't mean it Block." Said Derrick looking like he regretted what he said and swam towards her. When he was close enough Massie then added with a mischievous grin on her lips "Like different ways to do this!" At that moment she made her best attempt at attacking the Briarwood star goalie but of course, he didn't notice what she was trying to do till she was trying to push his head down under the water. He just laughed at how weak she was compared to him. "Down Girl" He teased her, grabbing her wrists in his hands rendering her helpless. "You could've done me some serious damage." After a minute of trying to break free from his strong grip she stopped. "Hmpf…My plan would've worked a lot better if you weren't so abnormally huge!" Massie joked, giving up.

"Let's just go inside and get some ice cream, I think that Linda just made some low fat mint chocolate chip!" suggested Massie. "Ice cream sounds good! Low fat my favourite. Derrick replied smiling. They got out of the pool and grabbed their towels_. _

"_Whoa Derrick looks really cute in his board shorts…" Massie thought before stopping herself "What am I talking about?? I don't like Derrick like that he's my best friend! He does look pretty good though…"_

"_Oh my god, Block looks so hot… I wonder if she would go out with me if I asked her..." dreamed Derrick "No Derrick, if you told her about how much you loved her, she would freak and then we wouldn't even be able to be friends anymore and that's not worth it." He realized how he was staring at her and stopped before she noticed.  
_

"Race you there Block" Derrick challenged, snapping out of his fantasy. "That is… if you're not scared that I'm going to beat you again?" "Ha! In your dreams…oh wait I don't think you could even in them." he smirked. They looked at each other and sprinted towards the kitchen laughing the whole way. Massie beat him there but only because she playfully pulled Derrick to the fluffy white carpeted floor in the living room. He arrived only seconds later though " You're such a cheater Block, you should be disqualified for that" He said grinning. "Maybe soooomebody is being a sore loser" She replied smiling "You do realise you got beaten by a girl right?" she added laughing. "Whaateveer let's just get the ice cream" He said realising that the last thing she said was true. "I'm hungry!" "You're aaalways hungry!" She teased. Nevertheless she grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer and they dug in. They were about to watch a movie when Derrick's phone beeped showing that he just received a message. It was his brother Ian.

**Hey little bro, I know that you are busy trying to impress your one true love and all but mom is calling you so get your lover boy butt over here.  
**

As soon as he read the message he hid his phone, scared that his "one true love" had seen it too. She looked pretty normal so he calmed down and told her how it was just his mom telling him he needed to be home. "Guess I'll just see you tomorrow then. Don't freak out too much kay?" He told her then smiled knowing that she'd still stress out anyways. "Oh okay, Bye then" Massie replied they hugged and Derrick left to go to his house which was just next door_ (I borrowed the idea from that movie 13 going on 30 but btw the story isnt based on that)_.

Massie went up to her room to give her first day of eighth grade outfit a few last minute touches but found herself lying down on her bed confused about why Derrick's hug had given her tingles and why she felt so bummed when he had said he had to leave. But most of all she was freaking out over the text message Derrick had gotten from his brother! She read faster than Derrick so it had taken her only a few seconds to read it but she kept her cool and acted completely normal. It was probably just a way for Ian to bug Derrick but she couldn't help feelling a little happy when she had read it. She was gonna stress alright, but not about her celebrity-worthy designer clothes...

**Hey hope you liked it! I know it's a little short but i thought it'd be bettr to update as soon as i had the time, I'll post the next chapter up either when i'm finished or when i get five more reviews so please review! haha i feel so lame saying that... =P**

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Samantha


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, thanks for reviewing especially _coffee-addict-always _for writing that long review, i don't take her critiscism personally, it was helpful. =) But she did mention that there were a lot of spelling and even if i don't think so I'll start sending my stories to beta readers before i put them out okay? =)

**Dylan is gonna have a bigger role but it's something to do with Kristen, she's probably gonna play detective and find out what she's doing or something with Kemp, ain't sure yet =P **

**Anyways here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**P.S. Their school is BOCD, it just works with the plot but it was always like that, not because the school got flooded. =)**

**First day of school**

BOCD, under the PC's favourite tree

**7 :32 am, after the bell**

"Eh-ma-gawd!" The four girls squealed when they saw each other for the first time in two months. "Mass, you look ah-mazing!" Alicia told her alpha, "Dyl! You look so skinny!" Kristen told Dylan, "Thanks Kris! BTW I totally heart your curls, Claire" Dylan said happily to the newest PC member.

They all started talking all at the same time until Massie finally calmed them down enough to do the ratings.

"Me first!" shouted Dylan. She was wearing a loose-fitting black Chanel shorts-jumpsuit with a black cloth belt tied in the middle to give it some shape, she had on black Tory Burch flats and emerald green accessories to finish it off. Her hair was now silky straight with one side pulled back.

"Wow Dyl, you look great a 9.3 right Mass?" Claire said.

"I say 9.3, I luh-v your jumpsuit!" Kristen objected.

"Ah-greed" Added Alicia

"You're a 9.3 Dyl, nice job on not keeping it all black with the accessories, I totally ah-dore your hair" Massie declared, smiling in approval. "Kuh-laire your next."

Claire had on a more-pink-than-purple spaghetti strap baby doll top with light pink polka dots and a denim mini-skirt.

"Kuh-laire you get an 8.4, I would've given you a 8.7 but your shoes were a major deduction." Massie stated, pointing at Claire's pink Keds.

"Totally." Agreed Kristen.

"I say she could still get away with an 8.5." Said Dylan.

"8.4, sorry Claire." Alicia said, looking the opposite of sorry.

"I'll go next." Said Kristen and turned in a full circle for the girls. She was dressed in a chic red, black and light yellow (for the lines) plaid T-shirt with ruffles down the middle and puffed sleeves. She had decided on wearing white denim shorts and red flats. Her accessories were very simple black earrings and a thin black bracelet. She kept her hair simple in a classic ponytail.

"I give her a 9.4." Dylan decided.

"9.5" Claire told her.

"I say 9.3" Declared Alicia.

"Ummn… I agree with Dylan, 9.4" Massie announced, thoughtfully. "Okay Alicia, your turn."

Alicia struck a confident pose and showed off her outfit. She was wearing a billowy sand-coloured spaghetti strap that had gold/bronze beads on the top. She had on a pair of blue skinny jeans with studded thong sandals. She accessorised with Channel Sunglasses and a gold bracelet. Her hair was down but it had been curled to perfection.

"9.7! I heart your top." Dylan spoke out.

"9.8" Kristen added.

"9.8" Claire agreed.

"I say 9.7 but I luh-ve your outfit." Said Massie even if she knew that Alicia was a total 9.8…maybe even a 9.9 but she would never give somebody the slightest chance at being better than her

"Gracias amigas." Alicia smiled. "Massie, it's your turn."

Massie was wearing the official colour of royalty, purple, of course =) She had chosen for a super-chic strapless mini-dress (the kind that are tight around the bust and then gets all loose) in a vibrant purple. On top of the dress was a tight black men's vest. Her shoes were one of a kind black flats that were made of overlapped black lace. She had decided on getting curling the ends of her hair so that it looked totally natural and her choice of jewellery was, of course, her gold chain bracelet.

"You're a total 10 Mass." Dylan smiled in approval.

"Def-uh-nately!" Agreed Alicia.

"Hmmm, 9.9, but you'd with more gloss you'd be a 10 for sure." Suggested Kristen.

"Mmhmm." Mumbled Claire.

"Thanks girls" Thanked Massie.

"So, since this is the start of the best year of our lives…" She paused for applause "I've decided that we _all _need boyfriends. Every guy in this school would go to a public school just to go on a date with any one of us, even you Kuh-laire." Joked Massie. "Boyfriends would make us achieve beyond-A-list status, anyone have any ideas on who they want to date?"

"Ummn I've kind of been crushing on Kemp since we hung out at the wakeboarding place on the BOCD school beach out in Miami." Kristen confessed to the Pretty Committee. "He was soo funny and cute and smart…"

"And pervy?" Teased Dylan, cutting her off and making her blush.

"Well he's a HART so you can totally go for him, perverted or not" Alicia countered. "As for me, I'm going for the Ralph Lauren loving guy himself, Josh Hotz. I totally heart him, I saw him while I was doing some new school year shopping at the mall. He was looking at the most ah-dorable RL clothes, plus, he wears the new RL cologne."

"Awww, I wanted him…" complained Dylan.

"First come, first serve" Said Alicia, gloating.

"Fine then…hmm I'll think about it, I'm thinking either Kemp or Luke Date."

"Who's Luke Date?" questioned Claire.

"Oh, he's an exchange student from England, apparently his parents are of noble blood or something so they have a ton of money but decided to move here for some normalcy." Explained Alicia. "He's totally cute and blonde and has an English accent, a total HART." She told Massie.

"Haven't seen him around yet, how did you guys meet?" Asked Massie.

"Oh, well, I saw him when I was working out in the gym and I just happened to be on the treadmill next to him, thank gawd I was wearing my cute workout clothes" Gushed Dylan.

"Awesome, so what about you Kuh-laire any new guys? Or are you still crushing on Cam?" Massie said, making Claire blush.

"Ummn well yeah, we've been e-mailing all summer. He dumped Olivia too and was saying how he'd much rather be summering with me than her" Claire admitted, beaming.

"As long as you get a boyfriend, it's okay with me. Besides, Cam is a HART so you have the Massie seal of approval" Massie told her.

"So what about you Mass, who are you planning on going for?" Alicia said playfully "Could you be thinking of a certain goalie named Derrick?"

"No, he's just a friend guys" Massie told them all, though wondering why it felt like she was lying by saying those words "I was going to make a list of candidates today, there could be some new hawt guys coming from Australia or France or something and I want to make sure that I don't miss out on them" Massie explained.

"Point." Alicia agreed.

"So are we ready to make our entrance? Everybody check your clothes for loose threads, un-glossed lips and anything else you can think of." Massie told them.

After everybody had followed what Massie had said, they looked to her for further information.

"We'll be walking to Just Dance by Lady Gaga, the chorus. We are about 5 minutes late so all eyes will be on us. Ready, one, two, three, action!"

She opened the doors of the school cafeteria and the Pretty Committee took their first steps as the eighth-grade alphas they are.

**CUT! Okay sorry I haven't updated in forever. Great start as a writer, I know right? But I haven't been able to get onto my computer soo yeah… please review! =)**


End file.
